Demons
by Rashkan
Summary: This story is about a modern-day cat demon. it is the prequil to one of my other stories (which may or may not be uploaded ) so if you haven't read the other storie this one may not make too much sense. I think it's a good piece of writing in general thou


That night was dark, and a cold rain was falling. I was drenched, but I had to keep running. The lashing rain and howling wind actually felt good against my face as I sped through the streets of Evanston. I had heard a car coming, and I decided that I should find somewhere to hide. I didn't like hiding, but one of the rules I had made for when I went on my nighttime runs was that no one could see me. I had sprinted to an eight-foot tall fence and kicked of the ground with my heel. A normal person when leaping from a running start could go maybe three feet in the air and about six feet forward. I had easily sailed over the eight-foot tall fence. Of course I gave up on thinking that I was a normal human the day I ran a mile in less than a minute. Somehow I had accidentally triggered the house's security alarm when I jumped the fence, and a man had come out holding a shotgun. The man was scared. I had smelled the fear that was cloaking him. He had good reasons to be scared too. For one, I had pulled a short dagger from my belt as soon as I heard the alarm go off, and I was also scared, when I get scared or angry, my fingernails grow long and sharp, like claws. I also have fangs. Suddenly I had heard a defining blast and felt a searing pain in my chest. I had recoiled in shock as a thought blossomed in my head: I had been shot! I hurriedly jumped back over the fence and dug my claws into the wound. Once I had pulled out the bullet I ran to the old abandoned house by the lake, that house is now my home. Looking back on that night I know I shouldn't have been so scared, because now, only two days later, the wound is completely healed.

It's morning and today I have to go downtown. Before I slip out of the house, I slide the miniature dagger into the sheath that's buckled around my ankle. Once out on the street I want to put my hands over my ears and run back to the house. Everything is so noisy! I can hear two girls whispering on the other side of the street and every time a car goes by I can feel myself flinch. I guess it's not really so loud, I just have really good hearing. Some of my old friends used to call me "Dog Ears" as a nickname. Now they call me "Kitty Cat", which I don't really like. The girls are pointing at me and whispering again,

"Is that her"

"Yea, I heard she got shot the other night, I'm surprised she didn't die"

"Well y'know what they call her"

Yea, well I know the names too, let's see, there's Shape Shifter, Demon, and Devil's Child, along with some other stupid ones. I don't mind the first two, considering they're said to be cruel, but they're completely true. I hate the third one though; my parents were good people and were completely human. (Poor them, C'mon, I mean ignore the humans, my life is great! Seriously it's sweet being practically immortal.) If you're wondering, I'm a cat demon. I'm also not the only one that changed; five of my friends also gained powers. They don't get nearly the publicity I do though, I guess I just can't stand lying low 'till we find our own time period. There's supposed to be a time period or world where demons rule, sounds pretty nice to me, if it even exists.

"Well Rashkan, it seems that you've got yourself a reputation"

I spun around fast but didn't draw my blade. I know that voice. Sure enough, it's my friend Kainya who also gained powers.

"You really should try living underground."

I shuddered "in a hole!?"

"No you idiot! I mean..." she was cut off by the piercing screech of police sirens. Eight cars skidded around the corner and slammed to a stop.

"What the hell did you do this time?' I whispered. Kainya had never had a particularly good record with the police, but she'd never done anything that would earn her more than a week in jail.

"Scratched an officer."

I choked, a "scratch" could mean that she had sliced his entire side open, or even cut his head off. Harsh voices jerked me out of my thoughts. Two men with guns in their hands were yelling at Kainya:

"I said turn around and put your hands behind your back!"

Kainya turned around but her eyes were gleaming with fury. Slowly, to my horror, her eyes began to take on a deep red tint, and her ears became furry and pointed, like a cat's. I swore under my breath, now was definitely not a good time for her to turn into her true form, which is a tiger.


End file.
